Swinging Life Away
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: Axel needs to blow off some steam after his family gets under his skin a little too much on a Sunday afternoon. Of course he travels down to his local park for a pleasant ride on the swing set, but when a stranger turns up, competition starts! AKUROKU, Rated T for some kissy-kissy's D Short 'n' Sweet


**_Swinging Life Away_**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Axel had had about _enough _of his family that Sunday afternoon. Sure, it was okay when his Brother had stolen a big table spoon of his ice cream, and he was _fine _when his Mum started nagging him about how grubby his clothes were getting, he even stayed cool when his cat scratched his arm.

...But after his little sister drew love hearts all over his guitar, he went a bit bananas.

Something just sort of went '_ping' _in Axel's skull, which caused him to storm right out of his home and off down the street. Normal people might have told their parents where they were going, however, Axel was so very beyond caring at this point. He figured it'd be waaaaay better for everyone if he just took the time to cool off, and what could be a more fitting way to do that then take a walk to the local park?

He zipped up his dark green hoodie a bit more, feeling the fresh spring breeze whoosh through him. For some reason the sun was always shining brightly in spring, but the wind never failed to make people shiver and avoid the great outdoors. Axel walked past the lightly swaying trees, becoming more and more relaxed as the distance between him and his house grew further.

Weaving through alley's and streets in his neighborhood he'd been through a thousand times before, Axel finally made it to his local park. Sighing to himself he crossed the final road over onto the lush green spring grass. This was a place where worries did not exist, this was a place where his family was not.

...And it was beautiful, it made him want to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. He really was quite lucky he had a place to escape to like the park. Having the freedom of a seventeen year old had it's perks for sure!

_Hmmm... Where to first? _The big mature seven year old asked himself, looking at the small play ground in front of him. No one was around so that meant he could basically goof off as much as he wanted to! It wasn't actually that much of a competition, he knew even before he'd asked himself which thing he was going to play on.

_'HELL YES! THE SWING-SETS FREE!'_

Basically he sprinted over there like a kid racing downstairs at Christmas. With no one around there were no freakin' five year olds there hogging the swings, how he _loathed _swing-hogging children. Where was the respect for elders? Why Axel no get swing-swing time? He pushed aside his hateful thoughts toward youths and sat on the swing. _Ahhh... _The way it creaked slightly under his weight was just magic.

Axel started off slow, he always did, wanting to save himself from the exhilarating heights a little longer... He used the ground to push himself forward, then swung his legs back. Once he'd formed a good enough rhythm, he started to grip the swing chains so he could throw his back backwards and use gravity to his advantage. Axel couldn't think of a better way to calm down than flying through the air in a bright spring afternoon... Hmmm... This was the life. He soaked up every inch of sun he could possibly get, traveling higher into the air.

The teen looked down at his feet and touched the ground, he always went through this teasing routine, just when he was getting some height he'd stop himself. Before he could kick off and start his routine again however, a pair of sneakers came into view.

A calm-afternoon interfering pair of sneakers.

There goes his peaceful afternoon._ Probably some idiot kid. _

Axel kicked off the ground again, ignoring his fellow swing-goer; he didn't really want to talk to anyone this afternoon... It was awkward enough just having him and this random as the only ones in the whole park, even the squeaking of their swings became awkward in Axel's head...

He put his mind into swinging, deciding it was the only distraction from the awkwardness, and the hell if he was about to give up his swing and leave just because he was uncomfortable. Axel started his rhythm again, throwing his back backwards and his legs forwards when appropriate... He started to enjoy himself again, losing his worries when the air started rushing past his face faster. Axel always only felt satisfied when his hair whipped back wildly as he swung low. He could feel his heart beating as the adrenaline of the height started to kick in mixed with the speed he was swinging at. A smile took over his features as he reached his goal, whenever he swung on this set he always tried to get his feet to go higher then the rest of the play ground, and he'd just managed to do it!

His smile disappeared as the feet of his 'companion' came into view. Right next to his feet, higher then the playground.

Axel was supposed to be the only one that could swing that high.

_Ohohoho! Game ON._

Axel began throwing his whole being into swinging, the creaking of the rusty swings starting to make his eye twitch. Who was this person next to him? How did they have the _nerve _to try and one-up him on HIS swing set?! HELL NO WAS THIS HAPPENING!

The swinging became more intense, it looked like the person next to him was throwing in the extra effort too. Axel's hair swept over his face multiple times which was odd considering the amount of hair spray he used each morning. His hands were starting to ache as he clutched the chains, his palms were getting grossly sweaty. Man... His feet were now clearing the play ground by far, he was swinging at least 30 centimeters above his normal goal...

And so was the person next to him gosh DARNIT.

Axel swung harder and harder, flew higher and higher, but he still couldn't shake off his competitor. It was starting to piss him off to no end, he took great pride in his swinging! Axel's eye twitched again as the fellow swinger's feet entered his line of sight. _That's it._ He was going to shake this kid off no matter _what. _

The red head looked up, his eye brows scrunched in pure frustration and annoyance. Maybe if he glared at this pain-in-the-neck-kid long enough he'd bugger off! His harsh look instantly dissipated however, as he locked eyes with slightly scared light blue ones.

_Holy crap he's beautiful-_

Axel forgot about how high they were swinging at that moment, he couldn't stop staring at the boy beside him. He forgot about his muscles aching, about his worries at home, about the whole damn _world _because of this kid. His hair was perfectly sculpted blonde locks of goodness blowing sweetly in the wind. His eyes shone bright like a hundred stars in the daylight of light blue loveliness... Axel was quickly running out of adjectives as he simply forgot everything he _knew._

But mostly he forgot how high they were swinging, because it was pretty high.

If Axel had been smoother he wouldn't have sat there staring with his mouth wide open, and the blonde kid didn't look away so that was a good sign wasn't it? They continued to swing higher and higher, matching speeds to swing in unison and gaze at each other.

Axel was completely blinded by the kid when a soft smile graced his beautiful pink lips...

...That soft smile was replaced by an expression of scared shock in 0.5 seconds flat.

Okay, so now they were totally flying over the top of the swing set. No joke. Later Axel would blame it on the fact that his body was pumping more blood due to adrenaline because of the gorgeous blonde kid. The world became upside down to the red head, the blonde boy looking like an Angel with only the clouds in view behind him. How they had managed to do this: Complete mystery. They were just having an innocent swinging competition... Nekminute...

When that few seconds of wonderful, gravity defying bliss was over all Axel felt was '_ouch'. _

He hadn't been able to hang on in the re-swing. Basically they'd done a full loop then on the second swing his hands had become too sweaty and the force from the speed they were traveling at threw him straight through the air.

Yeah, so now it was all... Ouch.

Axel landed around ten meters away from the swing set, rather proud of himself that he hadn't squealed like a girl when he was thrown off. Wow, the park around him sure was swirling... The nagging pain shooting up his arm couldn't be ignored either. He groaned, shifting himself onto his back, why was everything so freaking sore all of a sudden? The tree bark underneath him dug into his back like a thousand sharp tiny pins. Too hung up on the pain he was feeling, Axel's brain didn't quite register the sound of the swing seat rattling or the footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Are you okay!?" _Damn... That voice is beautiful._ Axel groggily opened his eyes to see the blonde looking down at him with the most anxious expression on his face. His pretty white teeth were biting down on his lower lip, the kid was seriously stressed out but couldn't look more cute in Axel's opinion.

It really didn't escape his notice that the beautiful stranger had one hand on his chest, and the other cupping his face. Axel was a little dazed from the boy being that close, but decided he really should give him an answer due to the kid's fearful expression.

"M-My shoulder…" He half groaned, wanting to facepalm because he probably looked like an idiot... Facepalming would hurt too much though... Axel pointed solemnly to his ouchy shoulder, attempting to smile but failing miserably.

The blonde unzipped Axel's hoodie then helped him sit up and ease out of it. Axel grimaced as the fabric slid off over his shoulder, he tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut... Whining about a boo-boo in front of this cute kid was the last thing on the planet he ever wanted to do. After the hoodie was removed and discarded, the kid eased Axel's shirt sleeve up carefully, then simply looked at the shoulder.

He bit his lip again.

"I think we should get you to the hospital..." He said, paling slightly. Axel had to think about this sentence for a second due to the fact that he was slightly entranced by the boys voice and touches.

"H-Hospital?" He croaked. Smooth Axel..._ Smooth._

"Yeah..." The kid said with a small, sympathetic smile, averting his eyes from the shoulder, deciding Axel's eyes were safer to look at. "It's not looking too flash, bruising and ah... Stuff. Just don't look at it."

(He didn't have the heart to tell Axel he practically had a bone sticking out...)

"O-Okay..." Axel nodded, practically willing to do whatever this kid said. The blonde whipped out his phone and called an ambulance, there was no point in trying to move Axel it would just hurt him. Axel watched him talk the whole time, it was distracting from the pain. They both let out a little laugh as the kid explained the 'swinging' incident, most likely the doctors would laugh at Axel when he got to the hospital...

After the call was over the blonde propped Axel up against the play ground making sure to be gentle with him. They both looked at each other for a few seconds then burst into a fit of childish giggles.

"You fell so far!" The blonde exclaimed, throwing his head back to laugh.

"How the hell did you manage to hang on!?" Axel exclaimed through his chuckles. Their laughter came to an end after a while, the blonde leaning up on the play ground next to him. "It was worth it," Axel said, looking at the kid next to him up and down.

Said kid blushed and it was cute as hell.

"What's your name?" Axel asked a moment later, resting his head against the wooden wall he was leaning on. He'd been dying to know for a while...

"Roxas," The boy replied, smiling widely at the red head. Axel could get used to having that smile around for sure... They slowly got closer and closer...

"Roxas..." Axel repeated, loving the way the name rolled off his tongue. He could get freaking used to saying it too. _Closer and closer... So close... So incredibly, incredibly close... Dammit this kid was shy! Only a little bit more-_

Then Axel thought: _Ahh, screw it._

Axel reached up with his none-ouchy arm to pull Roxas's head towards his and crash their lips together. Let it be known that this act felt better then swinging to Axel, and swinging felt pretty freaking good. With kissing Roxas he felt the same adrenaline, the same exhilaration, even the same breathlessness. Wow. Where had this kid been all his life?

They pulled away for air, Roxas was blushing deeply with his lips slightly parted. _Damn... He looks edible... _Axel thought, annoyed that he had to go to the hospital instead of gain more time with Roxas. His arm was sort of... Throbbing... Like a thousand bees had stung him at once... Or just his shoulder had been run over by a truck... Or a shark had bitten it...

You get the picture.

But dammit he just wanted more time with this kid!

"So, ah, when this whole 'hospital' thing is over..." Axel started, trying to find the right words so he didn't screw up his opportunity to see Roxas again. "Do you um, wanna go get some ice cream?" He finished in a bout of genius

He was metaphorically hanging on the edge of his seat to hear Roxas's reply.

Then it came, the magical, one syllable word:

"Sure!"

Roxas's face lit up, Axel sure had picked the best sugary treat to tempt him into a date with. Roxas reached into the red head's hoodie pocket and grabbed out his phone, then put his contact in. "You'll text me right?" He asked hopefully, placing the phone back when he was done. This one question almost caused Axel to choke on his own spit.

The red head refrained from yelling: _'Who WOULDN'T text you!?', _instead he opted for the calmer, more smoother: "Of course, then we can arrange to grab that ice cream yeah?"

"Yeah," Oh how Axel enjoyed seeing Roxas blush.

Soon enough the flashing red lights from the ambulance pulled up and Axel was thrown into the back of it. He smiled at Roxas before the doors closed, reassuring him that he was okay, he even managed to throw in the '_I'll call you!' _sign with his hand. After that the paramedic told him to lie down with a roll of her eyes. Roxas laughed and waved goodbye as the ambulance disappeared off into the city.

The thing that kept Axel going through the painful process of getting his shoulder fixed was the thought of phoning up Roxas, and finally getting to go on that date.

Funny what a seemingly normal day could bring huh? First your storming out of your house because of your annoying family, then your flying over a swing set (That was probably a world record!), next your kissing a cute stranger followed by being hauled into an ambulance because of a bone sticking out of your arm!

What the the _odds!?_

Axel would never in a million years take back any of it though, it really was love at first swing.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

This was a little something inspired by my friend that just can't get enough of swinging =D So... What did you think!? I only wish I could have made it longer... I think the story comes to a nice, neat little finish though!

Sooooo... Favorite/Review =D =D =D You know, everytime you review Axel gains 15 munny which is going towards his ice cream date with Roxas =D THINK OF THE AKUROKUNESSSSSS! Hehehe

Thank you so much for reading! See you next time!

-ihasakeyblade123

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X


End file.
